


What if (What if we Backtrack?)

by Camrenismylife



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: When Hope finds out about Josie's love note, it effects her strangely.*Takes place after Josie reveals she's the one that started the fire in Hope's room.*This will contain jealous Hope and a hint of jealous Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	1. Garden of Confessions

_ “I started the fire.” _

Josie swallowed thickly, as she recalled her revelation from a few nights ago. She remembered the shocked look on her sisters face, and the betrayed expression on Hope’s. 

_ “Because I didn’t want Lizzie to know the truth. I had a crush on you.” _

The secondhand embarrassment hit her like a train as she sat in the garden, trying to concentrate on the book in her lap. She found it especially hard to concentrate whenever she thought about Hope Mikaelson. She found herself backtracking most of their conversations in her head. Often, Josie clung on to moments that shouldn’t matter, solely because Hope had been there. But could anyone really blame her though? Josie was positive everyone has had a crush on Hope at some point in time. 

The only difference between Josie and everyone, was everyone else seemed to have a concept of when to realize they stood no chance with the tribrid. Josie never stopped pining over Hope. Despite realizing she had no chance, she still couldn’t stop looking at Hope Mikaelson. She couldn’t shake this crush. Even when Hope and her close friend Landon came out as an official couple. Regardless of the pain surging in her chest, she smiled and wished the couple the best. Because how could she not? Especially after seeing Hope smile like that. 

Josie would do anything to see Hope smile that way. 

She let out a quiet breath, as she moved a strand of her hair out of her face and looked down at the book in her lap. 

“Josie?” 

_ Speak of the devil.  _

Josie nearly jumped at the sudden sound of Hope’s voice. She had gotten so used to the silence of being the only student here. She usually was, the garden was almost always empty. Plus, it was way passed curfew, so Josie hadn’t expected to see anybody else tonight. 

“Hope, you scared me.” Josie said, as she chuckled before closing the book in her lap. Hope raised an eyebrow as she eyed the book, “What’s that?” the tribrid asked curiously, and Josie froze. She contemplated lying, but she figured that would do her no good. “Peneolope’s burn book. She had a really cool flower spell hidden in here.” Josie explained simply, and Hope nodded as she took a seat next to the witch. One of Hope’s legs grazed against Josie’s, and Josie felt a panic wash over her at how close they were. 

“So you’re here, at nearly midnight, for a flower spell?” Hope asked carefully, obviously not buying it. Josie hated how easily Hope could read her. 

Josie contemplates lying again. It would be easy, and Hope would probably buy it because she trusts Josie. Even after she had revealed everything about the fire a few nights ago. 

“I may or may not be hiding from Lizzie.”

Josie chooses not to lie, because Hope trusts her, and Josie takes that very seriously. 

“Is she still mad?” the auburn haired girl questioned, and Josie shrugged. “She claims she’s not angry, but I know that’s not true. Trust me, it’s only a matter of time before she blows up on me over this.” Josie half joked, and Hope flashed her a look, “She’s taking this abnormally hard. I mean, she’s not the one who never got to read a rare, Josie Saltzman love letter.” Hope pointed out, joking back as well. But there was a hint of truth to the comment. 

The Siphoner froze at the mention of the letter, but she pushed the unease away, and laughed at Hope’s joke. “In Lizzie’s defense, she’s never gotten to read one either.” Josie responded, and they began to laugh together. After a few moments, Hope’s laughter died down, and she couldn't help but stare as Josie’s laughter turned into cute little giggles. The brunette was still in her uniform, and she still had her makeup on. The moon illuminated Josie’s face and Hope’s eyes landed on her plump, glossy lips. 

Hope brings herself back to reality, and she can’t help but let her curiosity get the best of her. “What did it say anyways?” Hope asks, and Josie tensed up because she knew the tribrid was referring to the note. Hope noticed the way Josie’s back stiffened at the question, but the brunette quickly regains the little shred of dignity she feels she has left. “I guess now you’ll never know.” Josie says, a bit teasingly, and for some reason it disappoints Hope, because she  _ wants  _ to know. 

She doesn’t understand why the thought of Josie having a crush on her was so exhilarating. Hope wasn’t vain, although she knew a few people at this school had a thing for her, for some reason, it felt different knowing someone as kind and good as Josie Saltzman had feelings for her. Genuine feelings; the kind that were so genuine, Josie had written her an entire love letter.

_ “Of course I did. Who wouldn’t?”  _

Josie’s words from the other night were embedded into Hope’s brain. 

Josie giggled loudly at the look on Hope’s face, “It was embarrassing. I admitted to you that I thought you were the most beautiful girl in school. I also remember mentioning what a cute wolf you would be.” the Siphoner looked down, smiling sheepishly. “Who knew three years later, both statements would still be true?” Josie teased, and Hope’s cheeks were burning as she suddenly felt hot under Josie’s gaze. 

The brunette noticed the flustered look on the tribrid’s face, and Josie realized she had never seen Hope blush before. She liked it. 

“I even think I wrote some super embarrassing things about how badly I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you.” Josie admitted, and Hope’s cheeks were bright red by now as she thought of holding Josie’s hand and kissing the brunette. “We can— we can still hold hands, Josie.” Hope croaked out, and she wanted to mentally hex herself for stuttering. 

Josie snaked her hand into Hope’s smoothly. It was a perfect fit. Hope felt her hand tingle at the sudden contact. She looked down at their hands, then up at Josie who was staring at her with an innocent smile on her face.  _ “And kiss?”  _ Josie asked, and Hope nearly choked. “H—Huh?” Hope breathed out, and Josie furrowed her eyebrows at the strange response. How had Hope not been able to hear what she had said? They were sitting right next to each other. “I said, like this?” Josie repeated herself as she held up their hands that were intertwined with each other's.

Hope pinched herself on her thigh with her free hand, mentally scolding herself for whatever it is that she was doing. 

Before Hope could even stop herself, she asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since they started their conversation. “Why did you burn the note?” Hope asked, she needs to know why, and Josie wants to know why the auburn haired girl sounds so… sad as she asks the question. Josie tilts her head to the side, staring at the tribrid curiously, as if she thought Hope already knew. 

“The reality of it set in.” Josie began, “I was confessing my feelings for the prettiest girl in school. There was no way you would have written back, and I would’ve ruined whatever kind friendship we could have had. Plus you probably would’ve laughed at me!” the brunette pointed out, laughing at herself. Hope didn’t laugh. Does Josie seriously not see how undeniably beautiful she is? Hope didn’t understand how someone as amazing as Josie could think so little of herself. 

“Overall, maybe it was best I burned it. I just wish I wouldn’t have burned your room down in the process.” Josie mumbled the last part. “Why?” Hope asked, and Josie furrowed her eyebrows, “Because you lost so many things in that fire—” 

“Not the fire. Why do you think it was for the “best” that you burned the note?“ Hope asked. She sounded a bit offended, which caused the brunette to grow confused. Josie didn’t understand why the tribrid was so interested in the letter. “I just told you. I wouldn’t have gotten a letter back.” Josie said in a joking tone, because that’s what this entire conversation felt like. A gigantic joke. 

“Well, I  _ am _ a terrible writer.” Hope revealed, and Josie giggled. There was that sound, and that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. It’s sort of similar to the way Hope felt when she stood at the top of the largest building in New Orleans, and stared down at the pavement that looked dangerously far away. Hope stared at Josie, and Josie stared back. Hope opened her mouth slightly, preparing herself for her next statement— 

“There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!” Landon’s voice causes Hope to pull her hand away from Josie’s quickly, as if they were doing something bad. For a minute she had forgotten her and Josie weren’t the only two beings on the planet. “Hey Josie, want to join us on our walk?” Landon asked, smiling at his ex-girlfriend, trying not to make anything awkward. Josie forces a smile, “Hey Landon! Uh- I actually was just leaving. It’s late and Lizzie’s probably worried.” Josie technically didn’t lie, but she wasn’t telling the truth either. She just  _ really  _ didn’t want to go on a walk with Hope and Landon. 

Hope watched as Josie scrambled to gather her things. They locked eyes for a moment, causing Josie to look away quickly, “Night guys.” the brunette says, as she hurries away before either of them could protest. Hope couldn’t help but watch as Josie walked away. When she was far enough, Josie turned her head to look back, her eyes locking with a pair of ocean blue ones once again. Josie’s heart sped up as she turned away quickly, refusing to look back anymore. 

Ever since she brought everyone’s memories of Hope back, her thoughts of the auburn haired tribrid were consuming to say the least. 

Josie wished she could say she had stopped thinking about Hope as soon as she got to her room. But she didn't. She never did.


	2. What the Fuck is Going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly just gay panic and I feel like that's what 69% of this fic will be...

The next two days Josie avoided Hope— or more specifically she avoided Hope and Landon. It wasn’t that she was hiding from the couple, she was genuinely pretty busy studying. She also really didn’t feel like seeing her ex-boyfriend and her crush making out. That was on a list of things she didn’t have time for today. Or any day for that matter.

Maybe that’s how Josie ended up here, in the library during lunch. She really wasn’t hiding from Hope  _ and _ Landon, she was mostly just hiding from Hope. After her memories of the auburn haired girl resurfaced, so did all of her repressed feelings. Josie had figured her emotions were only heightened due to literally remembering a decades worth of feelings for Hope Mikaelson… but she also had expected her feelings would begin to fade away by now, like before. They didn’t. 

It wasn’t long until Josie realized there was a big possibility they had never left in the first place.

This time was different though. 

Her feelings were getting stronger every day, and Josie hadn’t even seen Hope since the other night! She had literally managed to successfully avoid the tribrid for two days. Don’t even get her started on how difficult it is to avoid someone she has two classes with. But none of it mattered anyways, because her stupid feelings were still here. 

Needless to say, avoiding Hope was ineffective. If anything, it only made things worse. She missed Hope so much, she’s been in a terrible mood with everyone for the last forty-eight hours. She had even snapped at her dad this morning for bringing home the wrong kind of cookies from the bakery. How many times does she have to tell the man;  _ raisins are disgusting.  _

“Hey stranger.” Hope’s voice startled Josie for the second time this week. She dropped the book in her hands, and Hope giggled as she bent down in front of the brunette, picking the book up off the floor. She handed the textbook back to Josie as she stood up. “I thought you saw me coming.” she admitted, as she flashed Josie a sheepish smile. 

Josie smiled back, trying to mask her nervousness, chuckling, “I didn’t. You scared me, again.” Josie answered half jokingly. “I have a habit of doing that a lot, don’t I?” Hope asked, in the same joking tone as the brunette. 

Hope examines Josie's face for a second, she hesitates for another moment, but continues, “What were you thinking about that had you so deep in thought?” the auburn haired girl questions curiously. Josie pauses for a moment, “Cookies.” she answers,  _ technically  _ not lying. Hope laughed, “You hungry?” she asks in pure amusement as she takes a seat on the loveseat next to the brunette. 

Josie nodded, “A little. My dad promised me and Lizzie cookies from my favorite bakery this morning, and he came back with oatmeal raisin cookies.” Josie explained, and Hope scrunched her nose up in disgust. “I hate raisins.” the tribrid admitted.

“Me too!” Josie admitted as well nodding eagerly, and Hope chuckled at the thought of Alaric bringing the girls back the wrong kind of cookies. 

“Do you wanna get something from the kitchen? I mean, I suck at baking but I can make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Hope confessed, making Josie giggle. Something glimmered in the brunette’s brown eyes, as she smiled at the tribrid and Hope felt her heart swell at the sight. “As tempting as that sounds, I can’t. I have a test next period and I’m barely studying for it now.” Josie admits, as she holds up the textbook in her hands. 

Hope did her best to hide the light disappointment, “Oh, alright. Don’t worry I’m not going to bother you any longer than I already have. I just came over to tell you something.” Hope explained, and Josie’s face softened. “Hope, you never bother me.” Josie says in a serious yet simultaneously sincere expression. The tone makes Hope’s heart beat a little bit faster because she actually believes the brunette, and she  _ never  _ believes anybody. “But what do you wanna tell me?” Josie asked curiously, flashing an encouraging smile at the tribrid.

_There it is again. The abnormally fast heartbeat, and heavy feeling in my lungs. Am I…_ _nervous_?

“I uh—” Hope pauses because maybe she didn’t think this through at all. Maybe she should just smile, give Josie some lame obvious lie, and go to the cafeteria. If she left now she could probably get something good—

“I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong the other night. I would have written you a love letter back.” Hope confesses without even thinking, as if her mouth had a mind of its own. Josie freezes, her eyes begin to trail along the tribrid's face, examining it from where she was sitting, searching for any sign implying Hope was joking. “Uh… thanks?” Josie questioned. She didn’t really know what to do with this information. 

She had thought knowing the auburn haired girl had felt the same, would have made her feel somewhat better, but it didn’t. Instead it only fueled Josie’s regret, and she nearly wanted to groan because she’s  _ always  _ doing the wrong things. 

Hope notices the unreadable expression on the brunette’s face, and she already knows what Josie is thinking. She’s thinking about everything that could have been. Hope knows because she’s been doing it too. Ever since Josie had told her about the fire and the letter, the tribrid’s mind has been running wild with scenarios that include the brunette. 

“You’re a terrible writer though. Mine would’ve been better.” Josie concludes, and Hope gasps because she’s a Mikaelson, there’s bound to be a poet  _ somewhere  _ in her blood. “Excuse me?” Hope asks in a jokingly confrontational way. Josie flashes her a look, “You heard me.” the brunette responds with the cutest little smirk Hope has ever seen in her life. 

“That’s bold coming from the girl who literally burned her own letter.” Hope pointed out, and now it’s Josie's turn to gasp because Hope _ really went there _ .

“My letter would have made your entire year.” Josie clarifies, in an abnormally cocky tone that shouldn’t sound as sexy as it does. Hope ignored the burning in her belly at the obviously flirty argument. Hope raised an eyebrow in amusement, “It sounds like you want a bet, Saltzman.” the auburn haired girl said, causing Josie to cock an eyebrow in response. “A bet?” the witch questioned. “More like a  _ contest _ .”

“What kind of contest?” Josie asked, visibly interested. Hope flashed her a mischievous look, “We’ll have two days to write the perfect love letter. If mine is better I win, and if yours is better, then you win.” the tribrid explained simply, and Josie pursed her lips. “What do I get if I win?” the brunette asked a bit uncertainly. 

“A love note from Hope Mikaelson.” Hope tried, with a toothless grin on her face. Although that would have been more than enough for Josie, she wasn’t going to let Hope partake in the satisfaction of knowing that. Josie raised an eyebrow slightly, staring at Hope with an unamused expression on her face. Hope’s smug smile fell, and she rolled her eyes, “What do you want?” she asked in a bit of a grumble. 

Josie took her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it gently in order to contain a giggle as she thought about an endless amount of things she wanted Hope to do for her. “A veggie burger from Inside out Burger, and a shopping trip,  _ without  _ Lizzie!” Josie answers quicker than expected. It sounded like Josie had already known what she wanted. 

Hope laughed at the brunette;  _ Josie is too cute _ . 

The tribrid froze. She did not just so blatantly think that Josie Saltzman is cute.

_ But she is. And she did.  _

Hope wants to groan because her thoughts have been exceptionally conflicting over these last few days. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be making you pay for anything.” Josie assures the tribrid, snapping her out of her thoughts. Hope shakes her head, “I would’ve gladly paid for anything you wanted.” the auburn haired girl admits without thinking, and she wants to punch herself as soon as the words leave her mouth. Josie raised her eyebrows in amusement, as she stared at Hope with an endearing smile on her face. 

“I wouldn’t make you do that, Hope. I'll just steal my dad's credit card.” Josie reassures her, winking teasingly. Hope giggled, shaking her head at the brunette, “Yeah well, slow down you haven’t even won yet.” the tribrid pointed out, and Josie flashed her a look, “Wow, you wouldn’t take me shopping out of the kindness of your heart?” the Siphoner asked, pretending to sound hurt. Hope shook her head vigorously, “What? Of course I would!” Hope exclaimed. “Do you wanna go to the mall today? I don't really have anything to do besides finish the rest of my classes—” the tribrid began to ramble, and Josie cut her off with a giggle. 

“Hope, I was kidding.” Josie says, and there’s that adorable mischievous smile again. 

Hope pauses; she wants to facepalm because she’s pretty sure she’s made a complete fool out of herself throughout this entire conversation. She needs to find a way to regain her dignity. Quickly. “Well I wasn’t. I’ll go anywhere with you, Jo. Even to the mall. All you have to do is ask.” Hope said in an abnormally soft tone. The sudden sincerity causes Josie’s cheeks to tint bright pink. Hope was doing a  _ very  _ good job at hiding how she was internally panicking. 

Josie looks down, smiling sheepishly as she blushes, and Hope would be lying if she said the effects she had on the brunette didn’t oddly satisfy her. Despite only recently discovering them, Hope began to notice it when everyone’s memories had returned. Suddenly Josie was more shy, timid, and clearly avoiding the tribrid. But the moments they did spend together, Hope had been discovering quite a bit about the Siphoner.

Had Hope always been this oblivious? 

Hope shakes all of those thoughts out of her head because there is no possible way Josie  _ still  _ has feelings for her.  _ She’s just being nice, that’s all.  _

Hope convinces herself that’s just what it is; Josie being as nice as she always was. 

Except a part of Hope knew something was faintly different. 

Hope almost wants to question it. Almost. 

***DING***

Hope’s phone chimes, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks down at her phone in her hands, and sees a message from Landon on the screen. 

**_“Still sitting with me at lunch?”_ **

An unfamiliar feeling of guilt snuck up on the auburn haired girl, and she couldn’t figure out why watching Josie study suddenly felt more interesting than going to lunch with her boyfriend and friends. “Are you coming to lunch?” Hope asked, causing the brunette to look up from her textbook. Josie shakes her head, “Probably not. If I don't ace this test then Lizzie’s gonna get a better grade than me, and I’m never gonna hear the end of it.” the witch admits with a small chuckle before looking back down at her textbook.

Hope frowns, “But you haven’t eaten all day.”

Josie looked up at the tribrid again, “I’ll eat after my next class.” the brunette says in a tone that didn’t assure Hope at all. Josie noticed the visibly apprehensive look on Hope's face, and this makes her fight back a smile. “I promise.” Josie adds, with all the intent of keeping it. But Hope still isn’t convinced. “Jo—” Hope tries, but her phone chimes again, interrupting her. 

**_“Where are you?”_ **

Hope reads the second message from Landon, and sighs. Hope doesn’t say a word as she reaches into her bag and pulls out an apple, placing it on the open textbook in Josie’s lap. Josie looked up at Hope, who was now standing in front of her, flashing her a sweet smile that nearly made Josie’s heart swell. “Thank you.” Josie said in a softer tone than before. Her tone made Hope’s heart flutter against her chest.  _ Fuck.  _

“YouTooBye.” Hope said quickly as she walked out of the library, leaving Josie sitting there with a confused smile on her face. Hope groaned as she leaned her back against the entrance of the library. “You too bye? What the hell was that?” Hope asked herself, as she mimicked the words she had said to Josie. Hope felt immensely embarrassed the entire way to the cafeteria. 

Meanwhile, Josie’s mind shamefully wandered off of her textbook, and to a certain auburn haired tribrid as she stared at the apple sitting on the open book. She wished she didn’t know how Hope had managed to get her way, and convinced Josie to write her another love letter. (Not that it took much convincing. In Josie’s defense it is  _ very  _ hard to say no to Hope Mikaelson when she’s sitting right in front of you, looking prettier than ever.) 

Josie sighed softly, she knew she would do anything for Hope. Even follow the tribrid to the ends of the earth if she asked. 

Okay, maybe that’s a bit dramatic, but hey, she’s a teenager with an overly romanticized crush on her best friend. It doesn’t get much more dramatic than that. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay but the other 31% will be angst and jealousy bc i'm a slut for jealous Hosie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of my first chap! This is my first fic of these two and I will be updating as much as I can :)


End file.
